Disposable, absorbent garments such as diapers and adult incontinence products typically have a three-layer construction. The first layer, which is the layer closest to the body of the wearer is a liquid permeable layer. The second layer, located between the first and third layers, acts to absorb the liquids which flow through the first layer. Finally, the third or outer layer is liquid impervious to keep the liquids from exiting the garment.
Typically the outer layer or backsheet is comprised of a thin, thermoplastic film, such as polyethylene. While the backsheet performs the function of not allowing liquids to exit a diaper, it lacks the aesthetic appeal of cloth. This cloth-like appearance especially appeals to older children and wearers of adult incontinence products. Adults who wear these products do not wish to be perceived as wearing a plastic looking "diaper." This rationale also applies to children as they become older. These children also do not want to be perceived as a "baby" wearing a "diaper." Furthermore, parents of children who wear diapers have consistently requested products which are aesthetically neat and attractive.
Previously, when a clothlike appearance was desired, it was known in the art to make a sheet material in a lamination process. U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,556 to Braun et al. discloses a breathable, multi-layered, cloth-like barrier to be used as an outer cover for a disposable, absorbent garment. Braun teaches a breathable, i.e., one which is pervious to water vapor, outer cover comprising a porous, meltblown, nonwoven web; a second layer, which is a continuous film of polyvinyl alcohol; and a third layer which comprises a porous, nonwoven web. The third layer is formed by spin bonding, melt bonding or laminating a spin bond to a melt bond, or vice versa. This third layer is a thermoplastic polymer and preferably a polyolefin, with polypropylene and polyethylene being most preferred.
This present invention is directed to a sheet material having a fibrous surface and a method for producing that sheet material. The sheet material is manufactured by depositing a thermally sensitive material onto a substrate and can be used in situations in which a cloth-like appearance and feel are required or desired for a particular garment. This invention also provides a means for manufacturing a sheet material having a fibrous surface which may be used to form disposable, absorbent garments. Thus, a sheet is provided for disposable diapers and adult incontinence products which offers the wearer the look and feel of a cloth diaper or incontinence product.